<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter The Brute by ProfessionalTsundere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731712">Enter The Brute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere'>ProfessionalTsundere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors Work By Drawing You Into The Story, And Fair Retribution Must Be Paid, Family is important, Gen, Izumi Runs On Three Core Beliefs, Jigglypuff Style Retribution, To Bad You're The Victim In This One, You Protect Your Own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello there.”</p><p>In which Izumi has had enough of Reni's underhanded tactics and gets rid of his newest agent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter The Brute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i run my izumi as a bit of a tomboy who loves her pack of dumbasses.</p><p>also i wrote this in order to procrastinate continuing reading the last 15 chapters of Winter Troupes story because I'm Scared.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello there.” The girl in front of him is hardly what anyone would call intimidating. Approximately 5’ 4”, optimistic eyes, and probably 110 lbs soaking wet, you could mistake her for a highschooler, easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else he knew about her matched. Basically born into theater, took over her father’s company to save it from demolition, only knew how to cook curry, and informally adopted most of the Mankai Company as her little brothers. It was just cursory information he learned alongside his actual job but it painted the picture clear enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he had thought, because now? In a cliche empty lot? She was a lot scarier. An aluminum bat resting on her shoulder, face mask on but eyes smiling as she leisurely walked over to where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re ‘Mister Shades’, Reni’s new spy.” This was way above his pay grade. All he was supposed to do was observe the Winter Troupe, find some facts that could be twisted into possibly career-ending rumours, and get paid, not end up in some B grade yakuza film! “Congrats, you did your job. You've hurt them, unsettled them. But, that means it’s time for me to do my job. Making sure my family is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every step the director took towards ‘Mister Shades’ he, conversely, retreated. A glance at the sole escape route shot down what little hope he had, two shadows and faint conversation accompanying the evening ambiance meant he was stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back hit a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude not to look at someone when they’re speaking to you,”  his eyes snapped back to the woman, sweat forming on his brow. “Good. Y’know I always try my best to make sure the boys know proper manners, it’s kinda sad to know Mr. Reni doesn’t do the same.” She paused. “Sad, but unsurprising, considering the lows he’ll go. You think he’d learn after what happened to Nanao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic flooded his system as he remembered all the dangerous fellows who occupied the dorms at once. Yakuza, bikers, delinquents, that weird parkour guy who stole his shades, it could be any of them keeping guard. He really was in a yakuza film, and there was no way out without paying the toll, probably with his limbs or life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, why don't you tell your coward of a director that Mankai is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be messed with. Unless we need a more 'physical' method of communication?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was reaching into her pocket, it had to be a knife! Wasn't possibly beating his face in enough? "P- Pl- Please have mercy on me! I'm not a part of God Troupe or anything, just some random schmuck! He promised to pay my $500 if I started unsavory rumours about your new troupe, I didn't even know the guy before hand! I'll do anything, even counterspy for you, just please don't kill me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill you? Where'd you get that idea from?" Mankai's director moved back a step, now rocking on her heels. "Besides, too messy. No, I have all I need to deal with you right here. Wanna see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all too much for the ameteur spy, for the convenience store clerk he really was. This lady was psycho, she was gonna beat him to death with her bat and leave his body for the dogs! Unable to process the stress of the situation, 'Mister Shades' fell to his knees and blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~———~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that went rather well!" Izumi said, recapping the permanent marker she held, the unconscious man behind her now sporting a very… ‘distinguished’ looking monocle and full mustache (curly tips included, of course). “Kinda upset I didn’t record his panic before he passed out though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully cruel of you, director. He looked like he encountered a superboss at level two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just leave? This suit is uncomfortable and I don’t want to get caught here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Tsuzuroon, could you pass me the bag?” After Izumi swapped out Sakuya’s jacket for a peacoat and stowed the bat away, the trio walked back towards the main street, blending into the crowds as just three apparent co-workers hanging out together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>